


Anemone

by imaydisappear



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: Looking at the collection of flowers Jumin, ironically, felt better.





	1. Two Faced Flowers

The problem wasn’t the burn nor the bloody coughs nor the petals and flowers-he actually liked the flowers, he did. No the problem was hiding it. From Assistant Kang who he was in face to face contact more often than not. From MC who was more observant than she would seem, from Seven who always got the knowledge when he wanted somehow. From V. His best friend was the real problem. Not that he could see evidence and punishment of Jumin’s unrequited feelings. But Jihyun didn’t need his eyesight to see him clearly. So he had to be careful. Or maybe the real problem was the death sentence hanging over his head but Jumin was confident he could find a way around it. He wasn’t ready to die. Being the CEO of a company made sure that even your death had to be timely. Also he couldn’t leave his dear Elizabeth the 3rd behind. No death wasn’t an option.

Taking a deep breath Jumin looked at the flowers in his palm. Some of the petals were torn at the edges but all of them were intact. It was a deep purple and beautiful and it wasn’t the first time he got this. An anemone. A little research told him flowers held meanings and this one symbolized two different concepts. Fading hope and anticipation. How poetic, he thought, how terrifying. This one roughed up flower told Jumin’s love story all by itself. Knowing better than to hope but doing so anyways. Even so he loved this flower as much as he loved the others. Even though they meant his feelings were for naught they also meant he had them. He had feelings, emotions of the romantic kind. Unrequited maybe but there, making him feel human more than be ever did before. Making him feel. And Jumin hadn’t really felt in a long time.


	2. Rock Garden with Flowers

This bout of coughing was because of the messenger app and Zen being himself. How pathetic, Jumin thought. Just a few words on his phone screen and he was ready to lay flowers at Zen's feet. The muscles around his mouth twitched as if to form a smile. It felt different, unfamiliar. It was true that concept of emotions were a little lost on Jumin. Knowing better how to manipulate them in others than having them in his chest. That was his father's teachings and his tool for navigating the deals for the company. That's all he had known. 

There were exceptions to this rule. Jumin Han loved Elizabeth dearly. He was fascinated that he could love such a little thing and be loved in return. It didn't hurt, it didn't question. It was pure. And of course his best friend. The trust for him came from years of knowing each other on an intimate level. And that trust made JiHyun family. More than his father had ever been. 

He stood up from where he had fallen- he had been prone to that nowadays he wondered if it was going to draw a parallel- opened a window and let the fresh air in. After putting the newest addition in its place in his private garden-a zen garden, huh, and Seven thought he had no sense of humor- he let all the feelings that was overhelming him leave with the stale air. It was time to pick up on this situation like the businessman he was.

The first step would be gaining better knowledge of what this disease was. He knew as much as the general public. The disease stems from having unrequited feelings and has little options as treatment. Either having those feeling returned or removing the flowers from the patient's lungs surgically. None of those were actually an option for Jumin. Logic dictated that if his feeling were returned he wouldn't be sick in the first place so that ruled out confessing. And surgically removing said flowers came with a problem if its own. Losing any and all feelings towards - and possibly memories of- the beloved person. This was also ruled out. Having experienced what it felt like to love someone romantically Jumin didn't want to give up on it. He didn't think it was selfish to wish he could love someone from afar without expecting nothing but a few banter here and there. So this left him with symptomatic treatment. If he couldn't solve the origin of the problem he could at least lessen its effects.

First of all if coughing up these flowers were a smoother ordeal then his throat wouldn't get as much damaged in the process. With this in mind he turned to his computer and opened up Google. Going incognito crossed his mind for a second but it wouldn't even hinder Seven and it might make him suspicious. If he chose his words carefully he could make this seem like an innocent throat irritation. After spending the next half an hour on the internet he came across something that would help regenerate the   mucuosa. And he was advised to breathe in humid, warm air. Okay he could do that. He also could trigger it himself in his time so he could control where and when he would cough up flowers. He also had to make sure that environment didn't affect his lungs badly. They were already under stress.

It wasn't impossible. He could handle this with the calm and cold logic he handled everything else. It wouldn't be easy but Jumin Han didn't need easy. He was only half the Trust Fund Kid Zen accused him of being after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think of Jumin as a character I see him as someone that was forced to be a title rather than a person. It makes me think that something that is more powerful than him would relieve him eventually. Because it would remind even with his forced perfection he is still human and it's okay to be not flawless. Not that he woud ever stop striving for it because he was taught that way. Oh well I hope I'm not too out of the ballpark.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. A penny for your thoughts?


	3. Disdain and Rejection

In hindsight saying cold logic would apply in a situation that was founded in romantic feelings wasn't the best course of action for Jumin. But in his defense he rarely got more than a five minutes on phone interaction with Zen and if he got triggered because of it he could just decorate the garden and no one would be the wiser. So when he was right in front of him acting like he wasn't more than the air around him didn't save him. An indignant squawk left the actor's mouth as Jumin kept on walking like he didn't see him.

"Are you fucking serious?!" 

Following it were some colorful sentences about how he was a spoiled Trust Fund Kid, and a jerk and he probably thought he was better than everyone. Of course if this was it Jumin would be lucky-or not, depending on your perspective- but of course Zen wasn't finished. If Jumin was less trained in his ability to repress his bodily reactions he might have flinched at the hand that slapped itself on his shoulder. As it was he just calmly turned around and leveled Zen with a neutral gaze.

"You jerk! I'm talking to ya!"

It was taking a lot to stop himself from scratching his chest. Not that it would actually relieve his lungs. Zen's red gaze that burned didn't help either-were they always this shade of ruby? Without missing a beat Jumin served a practiced "I have a meeting in ten minutes." His infuriatingly calm tone never betrayed how his heart beated like it was making up for the lost time. And the shortness of breath he was experiencing-that wasn't wholly flowers' fault- was nonexistent on the surface. Unsurprisingly his apathetic demeanor worked Zen up even more. Getting into his personal space, the actor continued his angry yelling. Loud harsh words filled his ears but he couldn't understand anything. It would be physically impossible to not hear what he was saying but at that moment his heart and mind decided to be as loud as possible. Every thought that was conjured in his wayward mind was some poetry about Zen's eyes or hair or his passion... It was endless. It was like he was no longer in control and all he could do was watch. And for a second he was content with that. He could see his future streching and every waking and asleep moment was Zen. It almost made him smile. But the second -third? Fourth? Jumin wasn't exactly in the best mind state- itch in his lungs grounded him and he remembered. Jumin Han pushed his lips into a smirk that spoke of his superiority and stopped Zen in his tirade with one sentence 

"Are you done?" 

And before the astounded actor could say anything he was in his car clutching his chest thankful that Driver Kim couldn't see him. Not making a sound while coughing was harder than he thought and the scratchy feeling in his throat was enough to bring tears into his eyes. More than that whatever flower that bloomed in him had to go out, now. It would be messier and louder to try to dislodge it and Driver Kim would definitely hear this one so Jumin had to think fast. But thinking wasn't coming easy to him with no breath to draw. After what felt like an eternity but in actuality was seconds as if sensed his best friends dilemma V was calling him and the resulting ringtone created a somewhat good camouflage. With this he let go, violently coughing and tearing his throat in the process. The flower felt like it was clawing its way up which was impossible for it didn't even have thorns. Tasting the blood in his mouth he spat the flower onto his palm and wiped his mouth with a napkin. At the same time call dropped and Jumin kept staring at the flower in his hand. At the torn petals and blood stains. It was the very last thing he saw in Zen's eyes. It was what Zen looked at Jumin Han with when he acted as he was supposed to, as Zen accused him of being. It was a yellow carnation, an innocent flower, a little roughed a little bloody but still beautiful despite its harsh meanings. How fitting, Jumin thought not really seeing the flower anymore but instead ruby red. How they burn and hurt and the few seconds they grant him is enough to make him welcome the fire. Even though he knew it would never give reprive nor diminish until it burned him down to his ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about this one more than the others but I hope you enjoyed. If you did, it would take you a second to leave a kudos? Thank you. 
> 
> Also penny for your thoughts? I am not content with this encounter maybe I should play the game and get better understanding of their nature collectively.


	4. Feline Friends, Best Friends

His hands tugged on his tie tiredly, he felt cold and numb so he did the one thing he could think of: cuddle time with Elizabeth the 3rd. His dear feline friend was also fond of snuggling into him and she always purred loudly when Jumin brushed her beautiful hair with his fingers. Working behind her ears, under her chin, going in one motion over her back and after 10 minutes he was already feeling better even if not fine. It was therapeutic, a cat's purr as it vibrates through your body. Calming down your heart rate, slowing your breathing. Making you sleepy and content. It was what Jumin really needed at the moment.

He picked Elizabeth up carefully, took a medium sized brush and seated himself in front of his too big TV. The smart cat she was she kneaded his thighs in preparation before she made herself comfortable, expecting and ready to be brushed. Jumin huffed and he couldn't stop the smile that stretched his lips. The amount of love he could have for a such a small creature was amazing. Lost in his thoughts Jumin made the mistake of stopping and as expected of his queen, Elizabeth meowed at him until he started brushing again. After 10 minutes of non-stop brushing Elizabeth was asleep and purring lowly meaning that if he moved she would wake up. Saying that he would leave his legs on the couch before waking her might be an exaggeration but in the very least Jumin wasn't getting up any time soon.

Sitting on the couch with TV droning on in the background, Jumin was left alone with his thoughts. Since he couldn't answer when Jihyun called him today when he felt better he returned the call. V was back from the much needed vacation he took after the thing with Mint Eye went down and the RFA party was a success. Now back in town he said he wanted to see him. It was good news since Jumin actually missed his friend and he was worried about Jihyun. So they decided he could come and visit after Jumin was done with his work and maybe stay a few days with him. And that part was beginning of his problems.

Despite all Jumin's encouragements and offers to help get him treated Jihyun refused and didn't have his eye sight. But it meant no hindrance to his ability to know when something was wrong. Especially when Jumin was involved. Being his best friend since childhood gave him the privelege -or misfortune you tell- of knowing when Jumin was not fine. There were instances where he was thankful for this. But it made it hard for Jumin to keep secrets. Especially since it also had an affect on his conscience, guilt tripping himself with thoughts of 'Jihyun only tries to help you' and 'He worries about you'. Thus Jihyun staying with him for a few days meant a little trouble. Luckily Jumin was confident he could handle this. But first he would need to eat his belated dinner.

By now Elizabeth was deep into her sleep so Jumin carefully and gently lifted her up and placed her on her cushion. Making sure she was comfortable before going into the kitchen. He had informed his staff ahead of time to let them know he would be late so they took their leave early. Every once in a while he liked to test himself in kitchen. While he was in no way a chef he was sufficient enough to not starve. Pulling out a cutting board he got to work.

Half an hour, two nicks on his left pointer finger, and only one broken dish (that really wasn't his fault) later Jumin sat down in his kitchen calmly eating his hardwork. Eating alone was really unpleasant but living alone save for his feline friend made sure almost all of his meals were in solitary. With nothing to occupy his mind Jumin couldn't stop his thoughts from straying to earlier that day when he happened on Zen. But thinkinh about their encounter did nothing good for him so he pulled his phone out of his pocket entered the chat to inform everybody of V's return, answered one of Seven's teasing remarks and logged out before more people could enter the room. Then he checked tomorrow's schedule called Assistant Kang to ask a few questions about certain meetings and clients. He knew she wanted him to not bother her after hours but this was still her job and she was paid handsomely for it. He only expected her to do it well. (He could hear "Stop overworking her like a slave, asshole!" echoing in his head but he was taught control over himself even over his mind on some level.) Without giving himself a break he proceeded to get ready for tomorrow's work.

When he raised his head from background checking tomorrow's guests and getting up-to-date about their companies' business charts, computing the results of the possible deals meant to be debated tomorrow Jumin's head was pleasantly empty and it was around midnight. He was used to sleep later than this but his day had been draining both physically and mentally. So with a radio buzz for thoughts he made his way to his bed with Elizabeth, who recently woke up and snacked lightly, on his toes drew his blankets got himself comfortable and in a few minutes he was out in a dreamless sleep.

Morning came without Elizabeth the Third meowing at him or on his chest which was not alarming but unusual enough that he got up to look for her before his morning routine. Which led him to his living room to find her on Jihyun's lap, happily playing with him. He must have heard this footsteps since he turned his head towards him and greeted him with a warm "Hello, Jumin." After hugging briefly and Jumin leaving quickly to get himself presentable they were having a nice conversation over breakfast. 

"The little time out seems to have done you good Jihyun, you look... better." You look like you're getting over her death, he didn't say but didn't delude himself into thinking Jihyun didn't hear that anyways. Luckily it didn't seem to drag the easygoing mood down, there was still a gentle smile on Jihyun's face. "I also feel better," he said and that put a warmth inside Jumin that soothed him. Jihyun being in good health-both physically and psychologically- meant a lot to him. It was one of the things he worried about subconsciously. He cleared his throat but it sounded raspier due to his halfway stuffed airways. It was usually the case in the mornings but this morning in his haste he forgot to at least try to cough it out. And of course Jihyun noticed the difference.

"Are you alright? That sounded a bit rough."

"It's nothing. Dry air gets to me. I bought humidifiers." This seemed to please Jihyun. And it wasn't a complete lie.

"Nice to see you are taking care of yourself. How are the others doing? Is MC going to stay with RFA?" Jumin knew V kept in touch with them to the best of his abilities but he did took the vacation to get away from everything now he needed to catch up. 

"She is doing very well. She's actually planning another party since you're back." Jumin wished he could ask the question directly but MC actually texted him about the thoughts of a party and he was eighty percent sure the party was aset. It just left if V was going to be the reason.

"She's so kind, planning a party for my return but when did she get the news?"

"I'll have you know I'm a helpful person both in my personal and business life." Jumin said with a teasing grin.

"Well either way I'm happy that an event is coming. It'll be a good excuse to see everyone." Jumin's expression softened. He had a feeling Jihyun was talking about a certain blonde member of the association.

"You don't need excuses to see any of them, Jihyun." He said with conviction. He knew Yoosung, while not saying it out loud, had forgiven V after everything came to light. His reassurance must have been strong in his voice because Jihyun smiled and murmured a "Maybe you're right," under his breath.

"Well," Jumin said "I will be heading to work. What do you plan to do today?"

"I haven't made any plans yet but don't worry about me. I might just rest." Jihyun said in a tone of voice that gave Jumin the feeling he wasn't going to rest. But he didn't say anything and just nodded his head before going upstairs and getting ready for the day. He checked on Jihyun one more time and then he was on his way to work.

He also put the voice that claimed Jihyun was up to no good, in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A chapter that is 1.5 k? Of no action? This chapter was more like my personal headcanons for Jumin and his close relationships I hope I didn't bore you.
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback especially on V and Jumin interaction because I know so little of them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Penny for your thoughts?


	5. Storm's Brewing

Focusing on the other party seemed to be a hardship on Jumin who had a tough time breathing for the last ten minutes. The negotiations for a particular deal has been going for longer than planned. He was lucky Assistant Kang was keen on details and he had taken a good look at the conditions and consequences that was anticipated, yesterday. But if he coughed up flowers onto the black mahogany table over which the debate was going on it would all be for naught. So in an attempt to make himself the dominant and uninterested party in the situation he said a break would be in order after one of the businessmen finished explaining the potential of this 3 year plan.

The rest of the day, after getting rid of the flowers and noticing grimly that it was more frequent now, went as planned: meetings, business deals, going over deals with Assistant Kang, having a quick lunch and back to work. When he had time he checked the chat to see if MC said more on the party and confirmed it was definitely on. There was Assistant Kang and MC bantering and Seven teasing Yoosung about one thing or another and even though he knew better he checked to see if Zen was active lately. He saw two photos sent by him and read his message about the new role he got and how awesome he was. Zen was seriously skilled and hardworking it was good to see him reaping the benefits of it. Too bad he didn't want to do a cat commercial. He stopped thinking on it when the idea of Zen meowing both made him want to laugh and made his chest hurt.

After he was done in the company he took some of his work with him and texted Driver Kim to get ready to go home. He hadn't heard from Jihyun all day and while he was far from helpless - Jumin actually felt bad he thought this- he wanted to make sure he was okay and his needs were taken care of. Jumin sighed and thought about how much his best friend deserved a break on the way home.

When he was home Jihyun was nowhere to be found which made his suspicions stronger but Jumin let it go. He changed into comfortable yet still more-than-your-year's-work clothes and fished the flowers from his jacket's pocket.

It has been a month since he first held a petal in his palm. Now all types of flowers were familiar to Jumin. The first one he recognized was an amaryllis, red and dainty with its mostly intact petals. He felt like a lovesick fool but he knew this one represented Zen himself. His dazzling beauty and his character that outshined his physical attractiveness. He gave the flower a fond look before putting it on his new flower garden since the other was full. The next ones he picked up were two red carnations. And the last one was a purple gladiolus, raidant in its color. He was lucky only the flower parts of plants grew in his chest. A gladiolus would have definitely given him a hard time-or harder than it already did. Apparently, Jumin thought to himself, I'm more invested in his career than I'm in mine. He also put those next to the ameryllis.

Smiling at bloody flowers would have been possibly creepy and if one knew the context it would also be morbid. But looking at the collection of flowers Jumin, ironically, felt better. It was selfish of him, he knew. If his health deteriorated it wouldn't affect him only. He had a lot of things he had to take responsibility of: beloved Elizabeth, company, and as a businessman his father's legacy. He also couldn't do this to Jihyun who had already been left behind. And of course his father. He just hoped if something happened to him his father wouldn't give up on life as once he did after his mother passed away. But through all these frightening thoughts Jumin smiled a private small smile to himself. Selfish, yes. He would be the first to say that he was a selfish person. Not all the time with all of his actions but this right here slowly killing himself despite knowing the effects it could have on people that held a care for him just so he could feel alive with every flower he held close to his heart? It was selfish. It was and he knew, Jumin was a mature person. But didn't he deserve to love? He didn't ask for reciprocation he just wanted to love someone a little. Enough to be happy when they smiled, enough to feel warm when they laughed. Enough to feel alive, really feel like his life hadn't been wasted going through motions to appease someone else, like he had a reason that he found and chose. Just enough to not resent life.

Just enough to not resent life.

He let the thought swim around his mind. And remembered how much he wasn't ready or willing to die. But how? In a two weeks time it was supposed his situation would be out of control. And another two weeks meant even surgery wouldn't save him. He had a month if he was lucky. Treating symptoms to the best of his ability made things definitely easier. But as a realist Jumin noted that when it came to this disease easier certainly didn't mean slower. 

Now's not the time to dwell on it, Jumin thought, I need to go down for dinner. He hated making people wait unnecessarily as he hated it being done to him so after making sure his attire was in place he took down the stairs. And there he found Jihyun in his living room with the whole RFA chatting amongst themselves. He slowly looked at all of them in a mild surprise on the surface. But inside he was shocked and cursing. How did his so-called best friend managed to bring half a dozen people into his living room without him hearing anything?

Trying his best to not let his gaze stray to where his heart wanted to, Jumin somehow he managed to attain his unimpressed outlook and walked up to Jihyun. After all his dear friend had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so what did you think? I kinda feel like I write angsty more than I should but I would like to justify it with the fact that Jumin's dying. Either way hope you enjoyed. Please point out my mistakes.
> 
> Penny for your thoughts?
> 
> (Edit: The next chapter will probably be a little late. A few days at most, I promise. In the meantime leave feedback, please? - 19.01)


	6. White & Purple

Jumin walked up to his best friend with exasperation already filling up his insides and touched his left wrist lightly to alert him to his presence without startling him. Jihyun said on many occasions that he didn't need to do that but being cautious never hurt. Now he wished it would hurt Jihyun a little because this was most certainly not necessary. Before he could ask to have a word V spoke calmly and loud enough to draw everyone's attention.

 "Jumin! Welcome home. I thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone over dinner to catch up with everything. And discuss the upcoming party." He knew of his best friends ability to use things to his advantage but apparently Jumin forgot the details.

 "We could have discussed it over the chat." At this V dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

 "It's better like this isn't it? We get to hang out with our _friends."_ He said emphasizing the word and letting Jumin know he was onto him for not "socializing enough". Jumin would've sighed if he wasn't trained out of it, there was no fighting with Jihyun when he was worried about him. At least it seemed like the kitchen staff was were warned beforehand and there were enough food to feed an army. Just about right amount for Seven and Yoosung then.

 "Of course," he said then turned around to gesture everyone towards the dining table. One by one they took a place and an awkward silence hung in the air. Everyone thanked MC internally when she opened her mouth.

 "Well I'm starving. By the way do you guys have suggestions for party guests? We have to be quick since V is already here and the place is ready but I need your..." Jumin tried to listen to what she had to say he really did. But it has been a long day and he was tired and worn and a little heart sick, seeing Zen as he was right in front of him enjoying his meal with all the air of domestic bliss didn't help the way the tired muscle ached. He prayed to have the strength to go through this. Then internally shook his head. He _was._ Strong enough, stronger even.

 "What are you looking at huh!? Am I using the wrong spoon or something!?" Of course at that point the universe just had to test his will. Zen's loud exclamation drew the attention of everyone at the table so Jumin had to react fast and calm. Also he had to suppress a teasing smile for it was bordering on fond.

 "There's only one spoon per person on the table, Zen." Maybe the teasing smile was back with a vengeance but before Zen or anyone else for that matter could comment upon anything the Queen of the house sauntered into the dining room. Apparently V forgot closing the door was never enough to stop Elizabeth the 3rd when she wanted out. So when Elizabeth jumped into Jumin's lap in a greeting of sorts it took the albino actor 0.02 seconds to react spontaneously. He was up the stairs before Seven could say "Elly!" Which was pretty quick of a reaction if one asked him.

 Realization dawned on V and he let out a sheepish chuckle but he didn't attempt to do anything about it either. So as the unwilling host Jumin rose up from his seat, after making sure he had a sure and comfortable grip on Elizabeth, and took towards her playroom where she dropped his beloved off. When he came back to dinner table it was still one down. It was Seven that noticed him looking around.

 "Cat mom! Can we let Zen stay upstairs so I can play with Elly?"

 "Never," Jumin zaid in a calm voice. It was obvious he would have to be the one to get Zen back to table. So with an explosion inside his ribs he took the stairs. He would have thought Zen would just stay in the corridor waiting for the danger to pass but apparently he took this mishap as a reason to get his impromptu tour around Jumin's living quarters. When the CEO-to-be opened the door to his bedroom he was sure he was being punished for not going to church enough. For a moment he shut his eyes tightly both in hopes of burning this image into his head forever and opening his eyes to find that this was in fact a cruel dream. Because there Zen stood in all his beauty with an anemone woven into his hair above his ear looking at himself in Jumin's body mirror.

 There Zen stood with Jumin's hopes and fears in his hands, smiling.

 If he looked at it another second Jumin was sure his heart would burst out of his ribcage so he made his presence known in a forcedly normal tone.

 "Zen."

 Next few second happened so quickly Jumin couldn't react even if he wanted to. But apparently Zen was so caught up in himself he didn't notice Jumin standing there. Sounds about right, Jumin thought in a milisecond then watched as the namesake of the garden destroyed it with a single unintentional move.

 Glass shattered and the flowers found their new place under Zen's feet. Jumin reflected. Just for a second. Then he got his act together.

 "They are waiting for you downstairs," he said feeling the cold in his voice seep into his lungs.

 "I'm sor-" Zen began. Looking the part too.

 "They are not important. Mind your step. I will get my room cleaned." He said, straight to the point. Like the businessman he was.

 "You really are an asshole, do you not care for these flowers?" Zen shot back defensively. Raised volume, raised shoulders. He must actually feel guilty, Jumin thought to himself then shot down the train of that thought. Focus.

 "This is not the priority right now. Please go downstairs." _Brook no arguement. Stay to the point. Shut him down._

 It works every time, he thought through the bitter victory. Zen's eyes bored into him, mouth closing slowly from where it opened violently but without a sound. In a move befitting of dramatic nature he was out of the room. Leaving Jumin with his broken flowers. There was a sting in his eyes when he thought that he ought to throw this mess to trash before it hurt someone. And it was a cruel irony in itself. So with his heart in knots he locked the door both figuratively and literally. Rest of the night it would have to be Jumin Han playing. For Jumin would be in his quarters picking up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry! It has been like 11 days. It was end of the first term so it meant traveling back home for me. Family reunions and the like you know? Also learned that V and Jumin's relationship was more complicated than I was aware so it slowed me down. But I decided to not change the way it is in the story. I torture Jumin enough as it is. I'm also sorry for the flower metaphors I just couldn't stop. 
> 
> Penny for your thoughts? Feedback is always appreaciated.
> 
> Thank you for all the love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started this on my Tumblr and then decided to put it on here too. They will be updated simultaneously. And no worries it won't be long and I hope to not make you guys wait. That being said let me say this real quick. I didn't finish the game. I know I'm sorry, the game wasn't the type that I enjoy I decided to try it because I was bored. But! I fell in love with the characters. Hence the story. So please correct me on characterizations. Also, as always, on my grammer etc. Since I'm not a native speaker I'm prone to mistakes and I don't have a beta reader. I think that's it. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night.


End file.
